The real side of that perfect girl?
by AkariNozomi
Summary: Akari Nozomi is shown as a perfect girl, everyone respect her no matter who they are and what about she getting hurt?


Akari Nozomi, everybody know that i can do everything perfectly wihout any mistake , and everybody is commendme. One day when i'm in toilet i heard a conversation between some girls "Guys, do you know Akari Nozomi?""Yes! She comes from 1-A, right?""Yes! She's very cool""She's ranked first in this school""She's also vice-president in student council""Cool! She always right!""Sure! I am her fans now""Me too" the conversation end "Ah..""Hello""H-Hello" i went out from the toilet "Cool!""It's the cool side from Akari Nozomi""Gyaa!" the next thing i know that I have so many fans here.

On the art lesson, "This day the lesson is sing, Akari Nozomi can you give them an example?""Sure, sensei" i singing and make all of them proud of me then i didn't song but played so many instrument for helped them. Same as in the skill or P.E lesson, "That's Akari Nozomi, queen from 1-A!" called them who are see me from far. "What's epithet is that? Huh.." i just played there. After school, I come for basketball practice "Konnichiwa minna-san!""Konnichiwa Nozomi-san!""Kuroko-kun!" i hugged that bluenette "I don't want to be a popular one!""Nozomi-san, it's good for you""Yes, but it doesn't match with me""Nozomi-san, if you still hug me Akashi-kun'll become jealous" i realased my hug for him and blushed slightly "He won't jealous""You're blushing, Nozomi-san!""No I am not" then we practiced together.

A day after that, Seirin is still playing in the Winter Cup "Ganbare!""Ah.. There's still 30 minutes left, i want to walking around""Okay" i went out and walked around that winter cup's stadion. I stopped and took a sit in a long chair that available in a line. After that i saw Rakuzan's team walking in front of me "Summimasen""Hee? Akari-chan!""Where's Akashi-kun?""He'll come late""Soukka.. Thanks, Mibuchi-kun!" they leaved me, honestly i'm hope that i can meet Akashi . A few minutes after that, "Nozomi?" i turned to the sound that was called me "A-Akashi-kun?""Long time no see, Nozomi""Why did you come late?""I had so many stuffs in my school, and i needn't to come here""Ohh..." suddenly, i felt nervous "Don't be nervous, you have two eyes that helps you""Is that so?""Yes, your eyes are great" then i touched Akashi's cheek softly and smiles to him "Your eyes are better from mine, Akashi-kun" then he took my hand "5 minutes left, i'll guide to your locker room""Okay" we walked together.

After we arrived in front of Seirin's locker room "Arigatou, Akashi-kun!""No problem, don't let Seirin lose""Of course.. Wait..""?" i kissed Akashi's cheek fastly and went in to the locker room. Today's opponent is strong but we can handle them and after that "We are win!""It's because our hardwork and team work!""Yes! Haha" we're prepared for come back. Then, "Nozomi-chan, today you're playing for full quarter right?""Yes, it was a first time i did that""Good! You're really perfect""Not really, Hyuga-senpai""I feel that you can do everything perfectly" i just stared there for a while and gave them a small smile "Thank you!" after that i received an e-mail from my friends that i have to come for a practice "Ah I've to go first.. Jaa nee, minna-san!" then i went to the place where's the practice held.

I done the practice until night. After show, "Arigatou Gonzaimasta!" shouted me and unintentionaly i trampled on a paper and i fell down from a rows on the theater, i feel dizzy and all of my body getting hurt and i becoming i waked up in a room at a hospital, "Ukh" my leg getting hurt then my manager and the others come "Akari!""Ah.. You all""Get well soon!""Yes.. What's happens to me?""You're too tired and one of your leg is..""Is?""Is getting fracture...""I see.." i shocked and stared for a while "we don't know how it'll be if you aren't there"".." i feel that they can't do everything without me and it was all my fault "Jaa nee!" then they leaved me alone and i'm crying there until fall a sleep.

In the afternoon, i'm not really fall a sleep "Don't cry, Nozomi-san!" ishocked then wakes up "Kuroko-kun!""Get well soon, Nozomi-san!""Yes... Where's the others?""They'll come""I feel that i can't meet them""Why?""They always say that i'm perfect i can do everything perfectly, what's about now?""It's just commendation, they always admire you even you're at a situation like this""O-Oh.. Thanks Kuroko-kun!" "Yes Nozomi-san!" then the others come "Akai!""Ah.. You all!""Get well soon, Akari!""Thanks Kagami-kun!""Let's play basketball again after you go out from here!""Ah... i can't""Why?""My leg is hurts""It's okay, we'll help you!""All... Thank youu" i cried there will bow a bit to them "Don't cry! Haha" that day i won't forget.

2 days after that, i can come back to home "At last!""You're very happy Nozomi-san!""Yes, i'm too bored because always sleep in the bed""How long does your leg take to become normal?""1 month again.. it isn't long.. Hehe!" then Kuroko stared at me "What?""On 2 days before, did Akashi come to see you?""No" i smiled a bit "You don't sad?""No! I know he's the busy one""Ohh..""Ah, i want to sit wheelchair""May i carry?""Okay.." kuroko tried to carried me, but Akashi comes and carried me "Don't touch her, Tetsuya""Akashi-kun.. Okay" then Kuroko prepared so many things there. While Akashi carried me, "Akashi-kun!""Don't force yourself, Nozomi""Thanks.. Ah, are you okay? Kyoto is far away from here..""It's nothing if it's for you.."".."I blushed slightly and he putted me in the weelchair "I'm home alone..""Come to my house!""Really?"'Yes""Thanks!""I'll be the one who take care of you" he kissed my lips softly "A-Akashi-kun.." i can't help, but love that man.


End file.
